Algo Mais Que Nove Meses EXTRAS
by Tha F. T
Summary: Porque Edward Cullen também merece ser compreendido.
1. Meu Anjo

**Nota: Essa não é uma nova fic, como vocês já devem ter percebido pelo nome. Enquanto eu escrevia "Algo Mais Que Nove Meses", houve várias coisas que, pela visão da Bella, não puderam ser corretamente explicadas. E é por isso que eu criei alguns extras, totalmente na visão do Edward.**

**Haverá aqueles em que é totalmente uma cena já escrita, mas também escrevi alguns que a Bella nunca ficou sabendo.**

**Eu espero que vocês gostem, pois eu descobri que eu adoro ficar na mente do Edward, principalmente nesta fic que foi tão gostosa de se escrever.**

**Um beijo!**

**Extra Um: Meu Anjo**

Aquilo tudo era tão entediante.

Deixei um bocejo escapar dos meus lábios, enquanto eu deitava e assistia as nuvens mudarem de forma. Porque era mesmo que eu tinha sempre que vir nesses passeios chatos? Papai sabia que eu odiava vir ao orquidário. Era tudo tão verde... e tedioso.

Só Emmet mesmo para gostar. Às vezes eu me perguntava como eu podia ter um irmão gêmeo tão idiota. Eu percebi que ele estava vindo até mim e levantei minha cabeça, só para vê-lo com uma minhoca na mão.

"Olha, Ed, uma minhoca!" – Ele disse sorrindo, mostrando as janelinhas entre seus dentes. Eu bufei e voltei a deitar a cabeça. O que é que ele estava pensando? Eu já tinha seis anos, não ligava mais para minhocas. Isso era coisa de criança.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele desistiu de me importunar e foi ver se meu pai caia na dele. E é claro que ele caiu. Papai abria pessoas no hospital, porque é que ele não iria abrir uma minhoca?

Eu sentei novamente e deixei meu olhar vagar pelas pessoas que aproveitavam seu domingo no orquidário. Ou, na minha opinião, desperdiçavam seu domingo no orquidário.

"Edward?"

Olhei para cima e vi o rosto bondoso da minha avó me fitando.

"Oi vó."

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, com a agilidade impressionante para uma vó.

"Porque você não está brincando com o Emmet, querido?"

Eu rolei os olhos. Ninguém me entendia...

"Emmet não está brincando, ele está sendo infantil."

Ela sorriu e me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"E quem está falando isso é o meu netinho de incríveis seis anos de idade, não é mesmo?"

Eu fiz uma careta para ela. Seis anos já era o bastante!

Depois de perceber que eu havia ficado bravo, ela me puxou e me fez deitar em seu colo. Depois, ela ficou passando os dedos entre os meus cabelos, o que me fez ter vontade de dormir.

Então, antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu já havia caído no sono.

_Eu estava em um lugar muito escuro. Eu olhei para os lados mas não havia nada nem ninguém ali._

"Olá?" – Tentei, sentindo o medo adentrar meu peito. Abracei meu tórax e fiquei esperando que alguém aparecesse.

Nada.

Eu dei um passo e escutei o eco que aquilo fez. Estremeci, mas continuei andando.

Andando... Andando...

E, de repente, eu estava correndo.

Eu corria, corria, mas não chegava à lugar algum. O cenário não mudava e eu estava com medo de ficar ali para sempre.

Onde eu estava? Onde estava minha mãe? Eu queria minha mãe!

Então, antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar sobre isso, tropecei em algo e cai de cara no chão. Eu senti meus olhos ficando molhados e quando me sentei, apertei os joelhos ralados e comecei a chorar compulsivamente.

"Ei, não chore."

Eu funguei alto e levantei o olhar, só para ver uma figura pequena e branca me fitar. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas ela estendia sua mãozinha para mim pegar...

"Você sabe onde fica a saída?" – Perguntei com uma voz manhosa. Ela sorriu e assentiu.

"Sim, eu vou com você até lá."

Eu aceitei a mão dela e nós nos levantamos. Só então eu percebi que ela era tão pequena, menor do que eu. Eu deixei nossas mãos juntas enquanto ela me puxava em direção a saída.

"Hey," – Me lembrei, - "Qual é o seu nome?"

Ela parou e olhou para trás. Ela estava prestes a dizer, quando...

"EDWARD!"

"AAAAAAH!"

Eu abri meus olhos rapidamente só para ver o rosto feio de Emmet muito perto do meu. Eu comecei a estapeá-lo para conseguir levantar e quando o fiz, ele ria descontroladamente.

"Você é tão idiota!" – Ele dizia. Eu fechei a cara e cruzei os braços.

"Eu estava dormindo, seu imbecil!"

Ele limpou as lágrimas dos olhos e olhou para mim.

"Sim! E dizia: mãe, cadê minha mãe?"

Droga.

"Como se você não fizesse isso sempre e o pior: sem estar sonhando!"

Emmet juntou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão raivosa.

"Não faço não!"

"Faz sim!"

"Não faço não!"

Eu me irritei com aquilo.

"Quer saber, eu não vou ficar te aturando."

E então eu virei, pronto para ir em direção ao caminho oposto ao de Emmet.

Mas então eu a vi.

Ela estava em pé, sozinha, e era branca como a neve. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e batiam em seus ombros e eu podia ver seus olhos escuros e grandes olhando para o chão fixamente.

Eu dei um passo, completamente aéreo do mundo ao meu redor.

Eu assisti enquanto ela virava a cabeça, parecendo procurar por alguém. Quando não encontrou, voltou a olhar o chão.

Ela era linda.

Era ela o meu anjo! O anjo do meu sonho.

Eu apertei o passo, pronto para perguntar seu nome.

Mas, antes que eu fizesse isso, uma mulher loira apareceu e a pegou no colo, correndo com ela dali.

"Renée!" – Um homem gritou, a chamando. Eu vi a minha anja esconder o rosto no colo da mulher enquanto ela discutia com o homem.

Então, antes mesmo que eu pudesse ter um outro vislumbre do rosto da minha anja, ela e a mulher se foram.

E eu fiquei ali, sentindo aquela sensação tão nova e boa. Um formigamento no peito que fazia com que eu quisesse rir.

O que era aquilo?

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia... Só sabia de uma coisa: Eu precisava ver meu anjo novamente.

No dia seguinte, eu fui para a escola revoltado.

Eu havia perguntado ao padeiro, ao jardineiro, à empregada e até mesmo aos meus pais quem era a menina de cabelos castanhos que estava no parque ontem.

Mas ninguém soube me responder.

Eu entrei trotando e sentei na minha mesa, colocando o queixo nas mãos e fechando a cara.

Não demorou muito para a minha professora vir até mim e perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

"Nada." – Eu respondi grosseiramente. Eu não gostava de ser grosseiro com a senhorita Mcdonald, porque ela era a melhor professora da minha vida inteirinha, mas eu estava chateado.

"Edward, eu não acho que não seja nada."

Eu fechei os olhos e a ignorei.

"Mamãe disse que ele está apaixonado." – Emmet falou, deixando a voz ridiculamente fina na ultima palavra. Eu peguei a primeira coisa que achei – meu estojo – e joguei no meu irmão intrometido.

A senhorita Mcdonald me olhou com reprovação e eu abaixei a cabeça envergonhado.

"Emmet, vá pro seu lugar que eu preciso conversar com seu irmão."

Eu me preparei para o pior.

Ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na minha frente, pegando minhas mãos entre as suas e as apertando.

"Edward, você sabe que violência não é a resposta, não sabe?"

Eu assenti.

"E você sabe que eu só não vou te mandar pra diretora, porque Emmet é seu irmão e porque eu sei que você não faz isso normalmente."

Eu assenti novamente. Ela apertou minhas mãos e eu a olhei.

"Isso nos leva novamente à minha pergunta: O que está acontecendo?"

Eu respirei fundo e fiz um bico chateado.

"É só que ninguém conhece quem eu quero que eles conheçam."

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas, confusa.

"E quem é?"

Eu me lembrava perfeitamente do rosto da minha anja.

"Eu não sei o nome dela. Mas eu a vi ontem, no orquidário, e ela era linda, professora."

"Linda? Então você está mesmo apaixonado?"

Eu fiz uma careta. Eu não gostava dessa palavra. Ela me lembrava maricas.

"Não! Eu só preciso saber o nome dela."

A professora riu e assentiu.

"Tudo bem, como ela era?"

"Ela era mais baixa que eu e tinha cabelos escuros e dois olhos muito grandes e bonitos."

"E não tinha ninguém com ela?"

Eu tentei me lembrar...

"Tinha uma moça loira e depois um moço de cabelos escuros."

A senhorita Mcdonald ainda não parecia saber. Eu bufei, irritado. Forks era tão pequenininha, como ninguém a conhecia?

E então eu lembrei.

"Ah! Renée! Esse era o nome da moça loira!"

Eu vi uma faísca de entendimento passar pelos olhos da minha querida professora e senti uma emoção grande tomar conta de mim.

Ela sabia! Eu tinha certeza que sabia!

"Renée?"

Eu assenti. Então ela suspirou e sorriu para mim.

"Acho que eu sei quem é a sua amada, Edward."

"E nós podemos vê-la? Agora, professora? Qual o nome dela?"

A aula se passou com uma lentidão impressionante. Naquele dia, eu mal falei com meus colegas. Eles me cutucavam e eu os ignorava, ansioso pelo fim da aula.

Quando ele finalmente chegou, eu não conseguia ficar parado. Eu inventei uma desculpa de que a professora precisava muito falar comigo para o Emmet e fiquei na sala depois do sinal bater.

Quando ela me viu ali, ela abaixou os papéis que lia e sorriu para mim.

Ela, infelizmente, ainda teve que ligar para minha mãe e explicar tudo para ela. Eu fiquei um pouco zangado, mas acabei concordando. Então, nós dois entramos no seu carro e ela dirigiu durante um bom tempo, até que paramos na frente da delegacia.

Eu deixei minha boca se abrir em surpresa.

"Ela mora aqui?"

A professora riu.

"Não, Edward, se eu estiver certa, o pai dela trabalha aqui."

Eu assenti e nós entramos. A delegacia era um lugar feio e escuro. Eu fechei minhas duas mãos na da professora e tinha certeza que não largaria ela por nada. Nós entramos em uma sala pequena e nos sentamos.

Então eu vi.

Um porta retrato em cima da mesa, com a foto da minha anja.

Eu saltei da cadeira e peguei o porta-retrato eufórico.

"É ela, professora!" – Guinchei animado, sacudindo a foto na frente dela. Ela me fez parar e pegou o porta retrato, analisando-o atentamente.

"Então estamos no caminho certo."

Eu me senti como num filme de suspense.

Mas então, assim que eu me sentei de novo, a porta se abriu e por ela o mesmo homem do dia anterior entrou, parecendo realmente cansado.

"Olá Kelly." – Ele saudou minha professora.

"Charlie. Como vai?"

Ele fez um gesto vago com as mãos.

"Como sempre, como sempre... Mas e você? O que faz aqui?"

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Nós queríamos saber sobre a sua filha."

Ele pareceu finalmente perceber que eu estava ali.

"Bella? O que tem Bella?"

Bella.

Eu senti meu coração bater forte dentro do peito. Esse era o nome dela! Bella...

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei aéreo, mas eu só voltei a me situar na realidade quando minha professora estava me puxando para fora da delegacia. Eu a olhei curioso, querendo me bater por não ter escutado nada.

"Professora! O que aconteceu?"

Ela colocou o cinto sobre mim e fechou a porta, sentando do outro lado. Quando ela finalmente estava pronta para sair, ela me olhou e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Você não escutou?"

Eu neguei. Então ela suspirou e olhou para frente.

"Bella e a mãe dela partiram ontem para Phoenix. Elas não vão mais morar em Forks."

Oh não. Eu senti meu coração se quebrando em mil caquinhos...

Eu estava apaixonado.

**Nota da Autora**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews, ok? E, amanhã, é o último capitulo de "Algo Mais Que Nove Meses"!**


	2. A Nova Garota

**Extra Dois: A Nova Garota**

Bati a porta do meu carro com um pouco mais de brutalidade do que era necessário. Eu estava estranhamente nervoso aquele dia.

Respirei fundo e passei a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto fazia meu caminho até a minha primeira aula, matemática.

Tudo estava pateticamente igual. As mesmas pessoas, as mesmas paredes encardidas, os mesmos professores aborrecidos... Então, porque todos pareciam estar comentando algo que eu não sei?

"Hey, Cullen." – A voz falsamente sedutora e arrastada de Tanya Denali chegou aos meus ouvidos. Eu levantei meus olhos e percebi que ela estava se inclinando sobre mim, seus seios totalmente visíveis pela blusa do uniforme. Eu ri sozinho.

Fácil.

"Como vai, Tanya?"

Ela deu uma risadinha nervosa e se endireitou, enrolando uma mecha de cabelos loiros entre os dedos.

"Muito bem. E você?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, dando meu melhor sorriso para ela. Afinal, mesmo que nós já tivéssemos ficados juntos um bilhão de vezes, ficar com Tanya era uma ótima maneira de desestressar. E era exatamente isso que eu precisava.

"Senhorita Denali, seria pedir muito que você parasse de se esgueirar pela mesa do senhor Cullen e ocupasse seu próprio lugar?" – A voz arrogante do professor fez com que Tanya corresse para o seu lugar.

Certo, pensei irritado, todos estavam compactuando contra mim.

As aulas antes do intervalo se passaram arrastadas como nunca. Ao meu redor, todos pareciam falar de uma só coisa: A entrada de uma nova estudante vinda de outra cidade.

Bem, eu só esperava que ela fosse bonita.

Eu guardei meus livros no meu armário e andei calmamente até o refeitório.

Até que eu a vi.

Fazia dois anos desde a última vez que eu a havia visto. Ela estava muito mais alta e bonita do que antes. Eu senti a ridícula e inesquecível sensação de formigamento dentro de mim, meu coração bateu mais forte e de repente, o ar não parecia ser suficiente.

Era ela.

Minha Bella estava ali, segurando alguns livros e parecendo completamente perdida entre os armários.

Um sorriso brotou em meu rosto involuntariamente.

Eu simplesmente parei no meio do corredor e fiquei admirando-a procurar por seu próprio armário. Quando ela enfim o achou, eu vi um sorriso pequeno se formar em seus lábios e enquanto ela guardava suas coisas, eu pude notar como sua pele branca contrastava perfeitamente com os cabelos escuros e brilhantes.

Bella.

Eu nunca iria me esquecer dela.

Senti um forte tapa nas minhas costas e quando me virei, vi Emmet sorrindo para mim.

"Cara, você não sabe o que aconteceu!"

Eu o olhei confuso e ele continuou.

"Você é o novo capitão do time!"

Eu mal tive tempo de ficar feliz. Quando olhei na direção de Bella novamente, ela não estava mais lá.

De repente, ser capitão do time, que era o que eu esperei ansiosamente por três meses, não pareceu tão importante. Eu precisava saber se era ela ali.

Eu girei para Emmet e perguntei:

"Qual o nome da nova garota?"

Ele me olhou confuso. Merda, eu havia esquecido que meu irmão não ligava muito para fofocas. Olhei pelo ombro a procura de Tanya, e assim que a achei, a chamei com a mão.

Ela veio correndo.

"Qual o nome da nova garota?" – Repeti vendo o sorriso dela cair.

"Porque?"

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Você sabe ou não?"

Ela bufou.

"Eu não sei. Acho que é Isabella."

É claro que ela sabia. Porque as mulheres teimavam em fingir que não sabiam das fofocas?

Um sorriso brotou em meu rosto. Eu sabia que era ela.

Então, antes mesmo que qualquer um deles pudesse me perguntar outra coisa, eu corri para a secretária.

---------

"Não é possível!" – Gemi irritado. A recepcionista fez um bico estranho.

"Ela só não tem nenhuma classe com você, senhor Cullen, o que há de tão impossível nisso?"

Eu bufei.

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Agora, se me da licença, eu tenho um trabalho a fazer e o senhor está me atrapalhando."

Ok, agora todos nessa maldita escola resolveram ser cínicos. Era de consenso geral que ninguém trabalhava ali. Tentando ignorar isso, eu corri para a minha classe, já armando um novo e perfeito plano em minha cabeça: Eu iria encontrá-la na saída.

O resto do dia passou em um borrão, o que eu agradeci imensamente. Assim que o sinal tocou, eu voei para o estacionamento, procurando por um carro diferente dos demais. Então eu achei: Uma picape tão velha e acabada que eu tinha minhas dúvidas se ela realmente funcionava.

Eu me encostei no capô do meu carro e cruzei os braços, esperando Bella aparecer. O estacionamento encheu de pessoas e eu comecei a me irritar com isso. E se ela passasse despercebida?

Mas quando ela finalmente saiu da escola, eu soube que isso nunca poderia acontecer. Eu focalizei meu olhar em seu corpo gracioso enquanto ela caminhava até a picape.

Ela estava abrindo a porta quando eu me toquei que devia ir até ela como no meu plano.

Mas... Porque eu não conseguia?

Engoli em seco, sentindo meu coração bater acelerado.

Tudo bem, falei para mim mesmo. Eu não sou mais um garoto imbecil que se intimida por Jacob Black. Eu posso ir até ela e conquistá-la.

Mas, a prática, não era tão fácil assim.

Eu andei como um robô até o carro dela, esperando que ela me notasse.

Eu parei a uma certa distância, esperando ela olhar para mim.

Eu havia me apaixonado a primeira vista.

Seria pedir muito que isso também acontecesse com ela?

Porque eu não conseguia dar nenhum passo para frente. Eu suava frio, e sentia meu maxilar tremer.

Aquele não era eu. Uma série de coisas terríveis passavam pela minha cabeça.

E então ela olhou.

Eu prendi minha respiração, esperando seu olhar parar em mim.

Mas não parou.

Ela varreu todo o estacionamento, mal deixando seus olhos focalizarem em mim. Então, com a maior naturalidade, um ronco estrondoso saiu de seu carro e ela saiu da vaga, indo para longe dos meus olhos.

E eu ainda fiquei ali. Me sentindo idiota, inútil e com um vazio dentro de mim.

"Ei, mano." – Ouvi Emmet atrás de mim. – "O que você está fazendo aqui parado?"

Eu suspirei e olhei para ele.

Eu também não fazia a menor idéia.

"Nada, Emmet... Nada."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Você está meio... Branco."

Eu pisquei algumas vezes.

"Eu acho que eu fui abduzido, cara."

Meu irmão sorriu. Eu estava falando sua língua agora.

Enquanto nós andávamos em direção ao meu carro, a sensação de vazio só aumentou. Dúvidas rodavam minha cabeça. Porque eu havia ficado tão congelado? Eu nunca havia tido problemas com as mulheres.

Mas ela não era qualquer mulher. Eu me lembrei instantaneamente do vídeo que Bella aparecia, guardado na minha casa.

Eu havia falado, com toda a convicção do mundo para o meu pai: "Eu nunca vou me esquecer de Bella Swan. Nunca!"

Eu sorri com a lembrança.

Mesmo com a idade de oito anos, eu estava completamente certo disso.

Eu nunca havia me esquecido de Bella Swan.

**Nota da Autora**

**Oi meninas. E aí, o que estão achando? Eu já disse que adoro estar na mente do Edward? Porque eu adoro. Ele é tão mais auto suficiente do que a Bella. Hahahaha!**

**Ok, deixando meus devaneios de lado, pq ninguém quer saber deles...**

**EU QUERO REVIEWS!**

**Porque eu sou uma autora carente. ProntoFalei!**


	3. A Aposta

**Extra 3: A Aposta**

"No três!" – Emmet disse e eu levei o copo cheio de álcool até a boca. Olhei fixamente para os olhos de Tyler bem na minha frente. Ele estava louco se achava que eu iria perder essa.

"Um..." – Emmet começou, fazendo um tom muito mais alongado do que a situação pedia.

"Dois..." – Eu encostei a borda do copo nos lábios.

"HEY, CULLEN!"

"AAAAAAH!" – Emmet gritou e caiu para trás. Eu soltei todo o ar que estava prendendo sem saber e olhei para o lado, só para ver o idiota do Black vindo até nós.

Quem o havia convidado afinal?

"Black." – Disse calmamente. O moreno veio até onde nós estávamos sentados e se apoiou na mesa que Rose e Lauren conversavam.

"O que é isso?"

Emmet se levantou e respondeu,

"Uma aposta!" – Gritou entusiasmado, - "Eu apostei dez dólares que Edward consegue beber tudo bem mais rápido que Tyler!"

Jacob jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Quantos anos vocês tem? Oito?"

Maldito.

"E quanta educação você tem? Nenhuma? Porque vir em festas aleatórias sem ser chamado era falta de educação no meu tempo."

Ele fechou a cara e eu tive que sorrir.

Minha inimizade com Jacob Black vinha de muito tempo atrás. Desde o dia que ele havia me freado na minha busca pela mulher dos meus sonhos – Bella Swan. Houve uma época em que eu, achando que ser amigo dele resolveria algo, tentei me aproximar, visando encontrar Bella. Mas ele mal falava com ela e tudo que eu consegui com isso foi uma pedra no meu sapato.

"Eu tenho uma aposta de verdade para você, Cullen. Só resta saber se você pode ou não pode fazê-la."

Eu sorri.

"Manda."

Ele olhou para os outros que nos fitavam atentamente.

"Acho que preferia conversar com você em particular."

Eu rolei os olhos. Jacob era tão cheio de frescuras. Olhei para Tyler e bebi todo o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez, o jogando aos seus pés quando terminei.

Então, segui Jacob. Nós fomos até os jardins da frente, onde havia uma pequena multidão. Eu me recostei em uma mureta e Jacob olhava atentamente as pessoas.

"Então, qual é a aposta?"

Ele sorriu e virou para mim.

"É fácil."

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas, enquanto ele continuava.

"Você só tem que transar com uma garota."

Eu tive ímpetos de rir da cara dele. Desde quando transar com alguma garota era algo difícil para mim?

"Jacob, eu não vou te fazer perder tão ridiculamente assim."

Ele parecia esconder algo, pois simplesmente puxou quinhentos dólares do bolso e os colocou na minha frente.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha. Ele estava mesmo querendo perder hoje.

"Tudo bem. Só manda a garota."

Imediatamente, eu pensei que ele podia ser bem terrível comigo e me mandar um canhão. Mas ele estava apostando quinhentas pratas e eu não imaginava ele gastando tudo isso só para me ver dormir com uma feiosa.

Ele pareceu encontrar algo e então apontou. Eu segui sua linha de visão e a vi.

Meu coração, como sempre, desatou a bater acelerado.

Ela estava linda.

Não, linda era pouco.

Bella estava maravilhosa, sua pele branca contrastando maravilhosamente com o vestido escuro. Eu estava sem fala.

"Ela." – Jacob disse e eu neguei instantaneamente.

"Ela não."

Jacob riu.

"Então acho que eu ganhei quinhentas pratas."

Eu já deixei o ar sair dos meus pulmões revoltado. Eu não podia acreditar que havia perdido tão de cara. Enfiei a mão no bolso para pegar o dinheiro, mas antes que eu fizesse isso, vi Alice olhando para mim e sorrindo.

Talvez eu pudesse ficar com Bella.

Não pela aposta, ou pelo dinheiro... E sim por mim.

Eu queria Bella desde que a havia visto, há tanto tempo atrás. Essa era a minha chance. Ela nunca vinha em festas. Eu podia conversar com ela, transpor meus próprios medos.

Eu olhei para Jacob sorridente.

"Pensando bem," – Eu disse, - "Acho que vou aceitar a aposta."

Ele me olhou zombeteiro.

"Preciso te desejar boa sorte. Eu conheço essa Swan."

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de respondê-lo. Somente lhe dei as costas e entrei em minha casa, sentindo meu coração bater acelerado dentro do peito.

Eu a vi na hora. Ela estava sozinha, perto da mesa das bebidas. Eu não queria admitir, mas o frio na barriga estava me deixando maluco. Eu a admirei pegando um pouco de ponche e bebericando suavemente.

Como eu queria ser aquele copo.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça, assustado com meus pensamentos. Eu estava desejando ser um objeto inanimado? Mesmo?

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, tentando amaciá-los. Então, andei até ela, colocando minha melhor expressão serena no rosto.

"Oi."

Ela girou o rosto com força, deixando o copo cair no chão e fazendo com que o vestido que lhe caia tão bem fosse arruinado. Eu engoli em seco, pensando em como eu havia conseguido estragar tanto sua noite no primeiro contato.

"Merda!" – Ela xingou, passando os dedos em cima da mancha. Só então ela olhou para mim.

Eu tive que me lembrar de respirar um segundo. Podia sentir que meus lábios haviam descolados de admiração.

Seu rosto era tão perfeito e branco, com a boca vermelha e cheia no centro. Eu queria beijá-la com todo o ímpeto da minha vida.

"O-Oi." – Ela gaguejou e suas bochechas coraram. Um monstro ronronou no meu peito. Ela me encantava completamente.

"Você se molhou muito?" – Apontei para o seu vestido, mas ela negou.

"Não, acho que tudo bem. Quero dizer, o vestido não é meu, mas..."

Eu levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Não é seu?"

Ela negou, parecendo envergonhada.

"Você não prefere trocar então?"

Eu quis me chutar assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca. É claro que, tecnicamente, eu estava cumprindo uma aposta, mas eu não queria realmente isso. Eu queria conversar com ela e não pedir que ela ficasse nau na minha frente, como eu, tão espertamente, havia sugerido.

"Não tenho outra roupa por aqui."

Deixei o ar que havia prendido escapar. Ótimo, ela não havia levado para o lado ruim da coisa.

Mas só ela, pois eu já sentia minhas calças ficando apertadas. Ela olhava constantemente para a mancha, logo abaixo de seus seios, e isso fazia com que eu olhasse também.

"Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso se você quiser... Bella." – Eu disse e minha voz saiu um pouco rouca.

Eu a vi ficando completamente vermelha e aquilo foi como o céu para mim. Eu achei durante tanto tempo que ela mal sabia quem eu era, e agora a via corada na minha frente.

Eu sorri e acariciei sua bochecha, quase sucumbindo de prazer. Sua pele era macia, como eu sempre imaginei.

Porcelana.

"Porque não vamos até meu quarto? Eu posso te emprestar algumas roupas."

Naquele momento, eu não conseguia mais pensar coerentemente. A vaga probabilidade dela querer me conhecer também, entorpeceu todo meu ser. Eu estava agindo impulsivamente.

Ela assentiu e isso só fez com que meu coração explodisse de felicidade. Eu agarrei sua mão, me sentindo o mais poderoso dos homens, e a puxei até meu quarto no andar superior.

Meu quarto, eu pensei sorrindo, onde eu nunca havia levado nenhuma outra garota.

Bella seria a primeira, e por mim, a única.

"Então... Esse é o quarto do famoso Edward Cullen." – Ela disse baixinho. Eu a olhei surpreso.

"Famoso?" – Perguntei realmente interessado.

Ela deu de ombros.

"Você sabe que é."

Ela me conhecia. Ela sabia quem eu era. Isso me fez ter um arrepio que percorreu todo o meu corpo.

Eu inspirei profundamente, sentindo o cheiro de morango que vinha dela.

Então, sem poder me controlar, eu a girei e pressionei meu corpo sobre ela.

"Bella..." – Murmurei e seu nome saia tão facilmente de meus lábios.

Logo, minhas mãos percorriam suas costas.

E então, eu não pude mais me conter. Aproximei nossos rostos e a tomei em um beijo muito esperado por mim.

E eu nunca me senti tão bem.

Seus lábios eram firmes e cheios, e eu me sentia perdido entre eles. Eu deixei minhas mãos procurarem seu próprio caminho, apertando-a contra mim, deixando aquele momento perfeito se apoderar de meus pensamentos.

Eu tirei seu vestido e sentia ela tirando minha blusa também. Eu a beijava ferozmente, querendo sentir cada pedaço da sua pele perfeita. Eu desci e beijei seu pescoço, amando-a, idolatrando-a, até que eu percebi que ela havia parado. Quando a olhei, vi que ela me olhava fixamente.

"Porque você não me deixa te admirar um pouco também?" – Eu disse enquanto levantava seu queixo. Ela sorriu sem corar e isso só me deu mais animo para puxá-la, e beijá-la ardentemente.

Então, logo nós já estávamos sobre a cama. Eu não conseguia pensar coerentemente, só pensava em ter Bella comigo. Quando nós finalmente estávamos livres de roupas, eu colei meu corpo ao dela, sentindo prazer em cada local que eles se tocavam. Eu arfei e mudei de posição, ficando facilmente entre suas pernas e encontrando seu ponto mais quente.

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Eu tentei olhar em seus olhos, em um ultimo vestígio de sobriedade, mas ela mantinha os dela fechados e os lábios apertados. Eu dei um beijo e ela sorriu, me puxando mais contra ela.

Então, quando eu senti minha ereção roçando contra ela, eu não pude mais me conter.

Estar dentro de Bella, não era nem de longe o que eu esperava. Era muito melhor. Ela era quente e pequena o bastante para eu me sentir fora de mim. Seus lábios e os meus se mexiam sincronizadamente, e quando tudo terminou, eu ainda estava em êxtase.

Eu a puxei para mim, não querendo nunca deixá-la ir e ela aceitou de bom grado.

Eu não estava acreditando na minha sorte.

Eu estava dormindo tão bem, que quando as pesadas batidas na porta começaram a soar, eu não quis abrir os olhos.

Mas então a pessoa em meus braços ronronou e eu acordei de repente, olhando para o rosto sereno de Bella.

E mais batidas.

Eu saltei, levando um lençol junto comigo, e destranquei a porta, apenas olhando para a pessoa que estava do outro lado.

Emmet.

"O que você quer?" – Perguntei grosseiramente enquanto ele tentava espiar para dentro do meu quarto.

Quando ele finalmente percebeu que eu não estava disposto a deixar isso acontecer, ele ficou ereto novamente e olhou para mim.

"Mamãe está ligando, cara!"

"E?"

Ele riu.

"E que eu não posso atender! Eu estou mais bêbado que formiga em um pote de pinga!"

Eu rolei os olhos, completamente irritado. Emmet não era um irmão, era uma penitência que eu tinha que agüentar. Eu dei uma resposta rápida a ele e fechei a porta, deixando o lençol cair enquanto eu andava até minha cama.

Um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto.

Bella havia puxado meu travesseiro e o abraçado como ela estava me abraçando antes de eu sair dali. Eu puxei uma mecha do seu cabelo e a tirei de seu rosto. Eu não sei exatamente quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, abaixando, contemplando-a, admirando-a, mas só percebi o que devia fazer quando Emmet bateu na porta novamente.

Eu peguei minha blusa no chão e, cuidadosamente, a vesti nela. Enquanto meus dedos roçavam em sua pele, eu ainda podia sentir o fogo que serpenteava por mim. Quando eu finalmente consegui vesti-la completamente, eu a deitei na cama novamente e a cobri.

Havia aquela dor gigantesca no meu coração por ter que deixá-la, mas eu tentei me convencer que eu poderia resolver tudo em pouco tempo e voltar para os braços dela antes que ela acordasse.

Então, rapidamente, eu me vesti e sai do quarto, indo até o escritório onde Emmet segurava seu celular com um certo temor.

"Você é tão imbecil." – Resmunguei enquanto apertava o Send e o colocava na orelha.

"Oi mãe." Quando eu finalmente consegui desligar com a minha mãe, eu voltei para o meu quarto a passos rápidos. Porém, antes que eu conseguisse chegar lá, a figura alta de Jacob interpôs meu caminho.

Eu o olhei zangado.

"Com licença?"

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Você venceu, Cullen. Estou querendo ser justo aqui."

Ele me estendeu seu dinheiro e eu o olhei por um segundo.

"Eu não quero."

Ele apertou os olhos.

"Você não transou com ela?"

Ele falou de Bella de uma forma tão... Fria, que eu tive vontade de soca-lo. Porém, eu estava prestes a voltar para ela e me enfiar em seus braços... Eu não iria perder meu tempo com Black.

"Isso não interessa a você. Mas eu não quero seu dinheiro."

Ele cruzou os braços.

"O que é? Ela é tão boa assim, ao ponto de você não querer quinhentas pratas?"

Eu repetia sem parar: Calma, calma, calma.

Mas estava bem difícil.

Eu esfreguei meus olhos, e respirei fundo.

"Saia daqui, Black."

Ele riu.

"Puta merda, Edward Cullen..."

Eu não consegui me segurar mais.

Naquele momento, pouco me importava se Jacob era ou não maior que eu. Eu o agarrei pelo colarinho e o puxei. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso, tentando se desvencilhar de mim.

"Me solta, Cullen!"

Eu o ignorei.

"Lave bem sua boca antes de falar da Bella."

Ele não me respondeu. Eu o larguei e contornei-o, correndo para meu quarto.

Eu estava nervoso, mas no momento que eu parei em frente ao meu quarto, uma serenidade me atingiu.

Eu abri a porta sorrindo, ansioso e apaixonado.

Mas minha cama estava vazia.

**Nota da Autora**

**O que acharam? Por favor, não deixem de comentar! Adoro ler as reviews de vocês **

**Beijosss**


	4. A Noticia

**Extra Quatro: A Noticia**

Eu amava Isabella Swan.

Não que eu já não soubesse disso há muito tempo, porque eu realmente sabia. Eu já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes eu havia sonhado com ela, desejado ela ou simplesmente admirado-a enquanto ela fazia as coisas mais normais do mundo na escola.

Eu amava aquela garota.

E, agora, depois de senti-la realmente como minha, pela segunda vez, eu não tinha mais dúvidas nenhuma.

Ela estava em cima de mim, e eu me sentia completamente bem com isso. Mas, apesar do meu corpo querer ficar daquele jeito para sempre, eu sabia que a dormência em minhas pernas ia ficar cada vez pior. E foi por isso que eu sai debaixo dela gentilmente, fazendo-a escorregar e ficar ao meu lado.

Eu olhei para ela e vi seus olhos abertos em minha direção.

Eu sorri.

"Eu estou aqui dessa vez." – Brinquei.

Ela ficou corada repentinamente e sorriu também.

"Obrigada por estar aqui desta vez."- Repetiu. Eu senti meu peito se enchendo ainda mais de felicidade e a puxei para lhe dar um beijo na testa. Ela aproveitou isso para contornar minha barriga com dedos, o que só fez com que eu me animasse demais... De novo.

"Bella.", comecei e vi quando ela girou os olhos para mim.

"Sim?" – Ela disse com a voz mais doce do mundo.

"Eu estava pensando... E acho que, bem, nós deveríamos ficar juntos."

Minha voz havia saído rouca e fraca, tão diferente da dela que tive um pouco de receio. Mas quando eu olhei para sua expressão, ela parecia... Feliz.

"Ficar juntos como?"

Eu dei de ombros, tentando não demonstrar o quanto eu estava receoso com aquilo.

"Juntos... Juntos."

Ela riu baixinho e eu esperei ansiosamente pela sua resposta.

"Como namorados ou coisa assim?" Um suspiro de alivio. Ela não havia achado a idéia ridícula. Eu levantei seu queixo e lhe dei um beijo nos lábios.

"Como namorados seria perfeito."

Eu estava tão preso na minha própria felicidade, com meus lábios devidamente colados aos de Bella, que mal escutei alguém bater na porta. Só fui perceber quando senti Bella travar em baixo de mim e a pessoa bateu novamente.

Eu me levantei e me vesti rapidamente, enquanto Bella me seguia. Eu ainda lhe dei um beijo nos lábios antes de abrir a porta, pronto para ver minha mãe ou Emmet ali.

Mas o que eu vi a seguir não era nada do que eu queria sequer imaginar.

Jacob Black estava ali.

Merda.

Senti Bella segurando meu braço, mas não tive tempo de perceber isso. Black estava ali, bem na minha frente, como uma perfeita assombração. Como no dia que eu resolvi ir falar com Bella, há tanto tempo atrás, ali estava ele. Eu não fui capaz de reprimir um rosnado irritado.

"Saia da minha casa, Black. Agora."

Jacob riu falsamente. Filho da mãe.

"O que? Vai mesmo continuar com o teatrinho, Cullen?"

Eu senti meu sangue ferver. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava tendo aquela audácia. Além de estar dentro da minha casa, ele ia mesmo me confrontar dessa maneira?

"Do que ele está falando, Edward?"

Eu olhei para Bella e temi. O que eu iria dizer? O que Jacob iria dizer? O que ela iria achar?

De repente, o meu momento tão perfeito parecia estar escorrendo pelos meus dedos.

"Ele não está falando sobre nada, Bella."

"O que está acontecendo?", ela perguntou para Jacob.

Merda!

"Digamos que o Eddie aqui não apresenta direito os amigos."

"Amigos?" Eu já podia ver minha perdição. Bella nunca iria aceitar nada com a palavra aposta e ela envolvida na mesma frase e eu podia sentir isso. Eu queria desfigurar o rosto de Jacob, pois eu sabia que não merecia isso. Ele não podia fazer isso comigo! Não quando eu finalmente havia conseguido a minha felicidade...

Não era justo.

Eu bufei irritado.

"Vocês se conhecem? Jake... O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Nós poderíamos tomar um chá enquanto conversamos?" – Jacob ironizou.

"Black, SAIA DA MINHA CASA!" – Eu estava tendo que prender minhas mãos do lado do meu corpo, tentando não perder os limites e avançar contra o rosto risonho de Jacob.

"Ora, por favor, Edward, porque não podemos conversar como adultos? Qual o problema de contarmos para Bella sobre nossa brincadeirinha de dois meses atrás?"

Merda, merda, merda, merda! Eu não podia acreditar nisso!

"Black..." – Rosnei, implorando secretamente que ele parasse de falar.

"Você foi tão idiota que não percebeu como nossa brincadeirinha saiu do controle... E agora... Bem, agora a Bella está tendo que lidar com as consequências."

"JACOB!", Bella gritou, parecendo estar irritada também. Mas porque ela estaria irritada? Jacob estava prestes a me fuder e não ela!

"Do que você está falando, Jacob?" – Perguntei sem pensar.

"Não... Primeiro vamos deixar as coisas em pratos limpos para a Bella, certo?"

Eu avancei um passo, realmente não conseguindo me controlar.

"Você não imagina que surpresa eu tive ao ver que a Bella tinha uma notícia muito bombástica para me dar..."

"JACOB, CALA A BOCA!", Bella gritou e então, momentaneamente, eu deixei minha mente vagar.

O que estava acontecendo? Eu não era o único com segredos ali? Porque Jacob parecia tão... Intimo de Bella?

E então, como uma bomba, a noticia me atingiu. Bella e Jacob.

Bella fugindo de mim... Jacob parecendo saber mais do que devia... Isso só podia ter uma explicação.

Eles estavam juntos.

Eu senti o ar faltar aos meus pulmões.

"NÃO ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA! EU TE AJUDEI E ESTOU AQUI TE AJUDANDO! VOCÊ NÃO SABE COM QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ LIDANDO, BELLA!"

"O que você sabe sobre a minha vida?!"

"EU DISSE QUE IRIA ARCAR COM AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS QUE ESSE IMBECIL FEZ... VOCÊ NÃO PRECISAVA VIR AQUI FALAR COM ELE!"

"Eu já falei que não vou deixar você fazer isso, Jacob! E, como você sabe sobre Edward?" – Ela me olhou, mas eu não consegui mover um centímetro. Eu estava enojado demais com a minha recente descoberta. Minha Bella..., - "O que vocês estão me escondendo?"

Jacob deixou sua risada falsa se prolongar no ar.

"Há exatamente dois meses atrás, Bella... Edward e eu fizemos uma aposta. Eu disse a ele que se ele conseguisse transar com a garota mais bonita da festa, eu lhe daria trezentos dólares."

Eu mal tive tempo de brigar com ele.

"Que nojo! Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram algo assim e..."

Quando eu escutei Bella dizendo aquilo e depois ver o olhar triste que ela jogou para mim, eu não me controlei mais.

"Bella, não acredite nele!", gritei e tentei puxá-la para mim. Ela se desvencilhou e saiu correndo pela porta. Eu olhei para Jacob querendo matá-lo.

"Porque você fez isso seu imbecil?" – Perguntei empurrando-o contra a parede. Ele apenas ria.

"Se a Bella não vai ser minha, ela não vai ser sua também."

Eu senti o sangue subindo a minha cabeça.

"Você é um infeliz... Você... Você fez aquela aposta... De propósito!"

Ele não assentiu, mas eu soube ali que era verdade. Jacob havia armado tudo. Ele havia feito pensando em Bella nunca mais olhar para mim. E eu caí.

Como um perfeito imbecil.

Mas Bella estava correndo e agora ela era a única que importava. Eu deixei Jacob e corri atrás dela, saindo para fora da minha casa, onde uma chuva torrencial caia.  
Eu vi Bella ajoelhada, soluçando.

"Bella!" – Gritei e tentei puxá-la. Ela estapeou minha mão e eu dei um passo para trás, sentindo meu coração apertar ainda mais.

"U-Uma apo-po-posta?", balbuciou, e eu podia ver claramente as lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto.

Eu não podia agüentar isso. Não importava o que Bella e Jacob haviam tido antes...  
Eu só precisava tê-la para mim e nada mais importaria. Eu cai de joelhos na sua frente e prensei minhas palmas em suas bochechas.

"Desculpe, Bella, por favor... Eu sinto muito, tanto... Eu sou um imbecil, desculpe..."

Eu queria fazer um lindo discurso, dizendo tudo que eu estava sentindo, como meu coração parecia doer a cada batida e como eu sentia que sem ela não conseguiria respirar... Mas eram apenas aquelas palavras tolas e usuais que saiam da minha boca.

"Você me dá nojo. O que foi isso hoje? Outra aposta?"

Eu senti meu sangue gelar.

"NÃO! Bella, eu me apaixonei por você! Eu não aceitei o dinheiro de Jacob porque eu estava extasiado demais com você para isso!"

"Oh, que bom, você não aceitou o dinheirinho. GRANDE MERDA, EDWARD!"

"Bella, por favor... Me deixe explicar... Eu me arrependi tanto de ter concordado com isso eu..."

Ela se levantou e eu a olhei, as lágrimas caiam como se fossem chuva em meus olhos.  
"Eu nunca vou te perdoar, Edward.", disse baixinho. E aquilo foi tudo que eu precisei para me sentir o pior dos homens.

"Minha vida virou um lixo desde que você fez isso. Eu podia considerar aquela como a noite mais mágica da minha vida, mas você estragou tudo. É claro, porque eu não pensei antes? Afinal, porque o famoso Edward Cullen iria querer algo comigo naquela noite? Eu me sinto tão estúpida..." "Bella, por favor, não fale isso..."

"NÃO!", gritou, "Você é nojento, Edward. Eu tenho nojo de ter acreditado em você..!"

"Bella..."

Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não sabia o que falar. Eu a via ali, dizendo tudo aquilo para mim, e pensava em como as coisas podiam mudar em tão pouco tempo.

"Você estragou a vida dela, cara." - Jacob se meteu. Ele ainda estava mesmo ali?

"Bella, desculpe, eu posso consertar..."

Ela deu uma risada falsa, tão atípica dela.

"VOCÊ NÃO PODE CONSERTAR, EDWARD!"

Ela gritou e só então eu percebi que ela nunca iria me perdoar.

"VOCÊ NÃO PODE CONSERTAR NADA PORQUE GRAÇAS A SUA MARAVILHOSA APOSTA, VOCÊ ACABOU COM O MEU FUTURO!"

"Bella..."

"EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA, EDWARD!"

Eu não sei exatamente quanto tempo aquela frase martelou na minha cabeça.  
Eu via a chuva cair em torno de nós e via a expressão de Bella mudar, mas eu não conseguia me mexer.

Bella estava grávida.

Eu pensei em nós, no dia da aposta.

Eu não havia usado preservativo... Eu estava aéreo demais para isso.

E agora ela estava grávida.

Grávida...

Eu senti meu estômago se espremer.

Que merda eu fui fazer...

"Grá... Grávida?" – Eu finalmente consegui falar, não sei quanto tempo depois, – "O que você quer dizer com... Grávida?"

Secretamente, eu esperava que ela falasse que aquilo era uma piada de mal gosto.  
Eu não me importaria nem se ela dissesse que tudo havia sido armado por ela e por Jacob. Eu só precisava que ela dissesse que ela não estava grávida. Que eu não havia fodido nossas vidas tanto quanto parecia.

"Você será papai.", ela falou friamente.

Era verdade.

"Você não pode estar falando sério." – Eu falei tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Era como um filme americano com o pior final possível.

"Eu estou. Seu pai me confirmou a noticia."

Eu abri e fechei a boca.

"MEU PAI SABE?"

"Mas é claro que não!"

Eu me acalmei consideravelmente. Apenas a idéia de Carlisle saber antes de mim me fazia ter calafrios. De repente, eu me lembrei de todas as vezes que ele havia conversado comigo e com Emmet sobre preservativos e natalidade.

Eu me considerava inteligente demais para prestar atenção nelas.

Eu achava que nunca iria acontecer comigo.

Mas havia acontecido. E a realidade nunca pareceu tão cruel assim.

"Não é possível. Você só pode estar brincando comigo... Eu... Eu não acredito em você..."

Ela bufou.

"Eu não preciso que você acredite. Eu não preciso nem da sua ajuda... Eu ficarei muito bem sozinha e..."

"Bella, eu já disse que assumo essa criança para você!" - Jake berrou.

"E você só precisa se manter longe..."

"Longe?", eu senti meu sangue voltar a correr pelas minhas veias. Longe? Do que ela estava falando?

"É... Não precisa ver o bebê..."

Bebê? Não era um bebê... Era um feto! Ela ia ficar com ele? Eu sabia que tinha feito uma merda gigantesca, mas Bella ficaria com o bebê?

"Você vai ficar com esse bebê?" "O quê? Você quer que eu aborte, é isso?" – Ela disse irritada e eu me senti imediatamente mal pelo que eu a fiz pensar. Eu não havia pensado em aborto, apenas em adoção. Parecia normal que Bella quisesse dar o bebê para adoção.

Quero dizer, é isso que fazem as grávidas adolescentes, não é?

"Não é só... Adoção..."

"É meu filho. E eu não vou colocá-lo para adoção. Eu já fiz o que vim fazer, eu vim até aqui porque achei que você tivesse o direito de saber."

Ela falou aquilo com uma segurança incrível. De repente, eu percebi que eu não esperava nada menos dela. Eu julguei Bella pelo que eu escutava, esquecendo completamente quem ela era.

Por quem eu havia me apaixonado.

Mas, apesar de ter a certeza disso, eu não a impedi enquanto ela andou até seu carro e partiu dali.

Eu nem mesmo consegui sair do meu lugar.

Eu estava estagnado demais para isso.

Eu vi Jacob passando por mim e ficando na minha frente.

"Papai, huh?"

Eu queria matá-lo.

"Você é um imbecil, Black."

"Não sou eu que transo sem camisinha e ainda falo de adoção."

Eu fechei os olhos, tentando me controlar.

Não consegui.

Eu não estava em condições normais. Eu havia acabado de descobrir que iria ser... Pai.

Eu simplesmente parti para cima de Jacob. E, como um louco sádico, eu me senti melhor por isso.

**Nota da Autora**

**Espero que gostem. Acho que agora todo mundo está entendendo um pouquinho melhor o Edward, certo?**

**E estou chateada pois tive 534 visitas no capitulo de ontem e 11 reviews! É claro que eu adorei as onze e fico muito feliz com elas, mas POXA, gente... Eu adoro escrever, mas isso não significa que eu tenho obrigação de gostar de gastar meu tempo arrumando e postando aqui.**

**Comentários é o que faz a autora feliz.**

**Bom, espero que vcs não me levem a mal, é só a realidade.**

**BEIJOS!**

Parte inferior do formulário


	5. A Ultrassom

**Extra Cinco: A Ultrassom**

Respirei fundo e encarei a clinica que se erguia a minha frente. Mordi os lábios, tentando achar uma razão para ainda estar parado.

Não encontrei.

Então, reunindo toda minha coragem, entrei. O ar gélido da sala de espera bateu contra meu rosto e eu senti o habitual frio do estômago. Enfiei minhas mãos nos bolsos da minha calça e andei até a recepcionista.

"Boa tarde." – Disse, me sentindo ligeiramente idiota. Ela estava ao telefone, mas quando me viu, pediu desculpas e o colocou no gancho, juntando as mãos e sorrindo para mim.

"Boa tarde. Em que posso ajudá-lo?" – Perguntou. Eu olhei de soslaio para o relógio e vi que estava atrasado.

"Eu..." – De repente, percebi que não sabia o que falar. Estou aqui para ver uma ultrassom? Aquilo parecia tão estranho. – "Vim acompanhar a ultrassom de uma amiga." – Disse por fim, me sentindo extremamente covarde. A recepcionista levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo se lembrar de algo.

"Uma amiga?" – Perguntou novamente. Eu assenti e ela me indicou o caminho.

Enquanto eu andava até a sala que ela havia me indicado, milhares de imagens passaram na minha cabeça. O que Bella acharia? Teria ela ficado chateada porque eu não pude vir?

Pensei no treino importante que eu havia deixado na escola, sem o capitão.

Com certeza eles iriam me matar.

Eu empurrei a porta levemente e entrei no cômodo escuro. Assim que meus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão, eu pude ver o contorno de Bella.

Involuntáriamente, eu sorri. Ela estava olhando fixamente para o monitor azul, parecendo conversar com a tela. Eu andei até ela timidamente, esperando que ela me visse.

Quando eu cheguei perto o bastante do monitor, eu vi seus olhos castanhos me fitarem surpresos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Ela perguntou. Eu encolhi meus ombros. "Você... Me deu o endereço." – Disse baixinho. Eu sabia que o que ela queria perguntar era porque eu estava ali se havia falado que não iria.

Mas o que eu poderia dizer?

Que eu não havia conseguido me concentrar em mais nada, apenas pensando nela? Que eu larguei meu time para vir até aqui?

Não, eu não iria falar isso.

"Eu sei! Mas você disse que não viria!" – Ela acusou como eu achei que fosse fazer. Dando o máximo de mim para distrai-la daquela conversa, eu olhei para a tela pela primeira vez.

E não entendi nada.

"É o bebê?" – Perguntei, mesmo sabendo que era.

Ela assentiu e eu aproximei meu rosto, tentando entender algo no emaranhado de desenhos difusos.

Ela, provavelmente percebendo, apontou algumas partes e disse, com uma voz doce:

"Aqui são as mãozinhas... E aqui os pezinhos..."

Então eu pude distinguir. Havia mesmo algo parecido com bracinhos e perninhas ali. Eu fiquei feliz por ter conseguido ver isso.

De repente, uma outra questão pulou da minha boca.

"E você já sabe se é menino ou menina?"

Ela fez um bico engraçado.

"Não. Também não sei se ela vai me falar hoje..."

Eu assenti. Depois, girei meu olhar para a barriga desnuda dela. Eu senti minha mão formigar, pois estava morrendo de vontade de acariciá-la.

Mas eu não sabia o que ela ia pensar, então mantive minhas mãos ao lado do meu corpo.

"E o que você acha que é?"

Ela olhou para sua própria barriga e depois para o monitor. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas, como se ela estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo.

"Eu... Não sei."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas, sem saber se ficava surpreso ou não por isso. Eu nunca tive nenhum contato com mulheres grávidas, mas eu sempre escutava que elas tinham um tipo de sexto sentido.

Mas a mulher na minha frente não era como outras, como eu, ridiculamente, vivia comparando erroneamente.

Bella era diferente de todas.

Muito melhor. "Você acha que é muito estranho eu não saber?" – Ela perguntou e parecia tão temerosa, que eu tive vontade de abraçá-la e confortá-la. Mas, pela segunda vez, tive que me controlar.

"Não. Eu acho que isso é normal."

Ela pareceu mais aliviada e eu me senti bem por isso. Eu não queria falar que não sabia nada de nada, pois eu tinha certeza de que ela já estava assustada o bastante somente com seus próprios medos.

"Nós não podemos considerar isso normal." – Ela disse e eu estava pronto para retrucar quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta atrás de mim.

Era a técnica. Ela me lançou um sorriso e foi até o monitor. Eu dei um passo para trás, querendo dar à ela um acesso melhor ao monitor.

"Eu fui só pegar a confirmação do sexo." – Ela disse e depois olhou para mim. – "Você é o pai?"

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Eu vi Bella me olhando e me senti ligeiramente tenso.

É claro que eu era o pai. Eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida disso.

O problema era falar isso em voz alta.

Por fim, fechei os olhos e deixei um SIM escapar dos meus lábios.

Então, a técnica perguntou à Bella se ela queria saber o sexo. Ela disse que sim e a mulher começou a circular uma área.

"Estão vendo essa parte?" – Ela perguntou, revezando o olhar entre eu e Bella. Nós assentimos e então, com uma lufada de ar, ela disse:

"É uma menina."

E como aquela simples frase teve um impacto tão grande em mim? Eu não fazia a menor idéia.

Mas ali estava eu. E eu podia sentir meu coração batendo forte dentro do meu peito.

Uma menina...

Eu não sabia nada sobre meninas. Mas eu estava feliz.

E Bella também.

E, se essa menina, fosse igualzinha à minha Bella, eu tinha certeza de que eu não iria apenas amá-la.

Eu iria dar minha vida por ela.

**Nota da Autora**

**Espero que algumas coisas tenham ficado esclarecidas nesse capitulo. **

**Amo todas as reviews! Obrigada MESMO!**

**Beijos**


	6. Que o jogo comece

**Nota: Esse extra não ia existir. Ele é totalmente dedicado à Beth, já que foi ela que pediu que eu o fizesse. Beth, obrigada pela ajuda e o carinho pela fic!**

**Extra: Que o Jogo Comece**

"Cara, a dança das meninas vai começar!" – Um garoto do time gritou, parecendo muito entusiasmado. Eu continuei olhando para o rosto do treinador, que me passava instruções sobre como agir no jogo.

"Então, você tenta sempre fazer os passes na esquerda, porque o olheiro está sentado lá, tudo bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Eu estava nervoso.

O treinador sorriu para mim e deu um tapa nas minhas costas, me desejando boa sorte. Eu aceitei, mas não esperava que isso ajudasse muito. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, tentando me controlar. Olhei para o campo e vi as garotas agitando seus pompons freneticamente. E aquilo quase me deu náusea.

"Cara..." – Emmet murmurou ao meu lado. Ele falava tão baixo que eu acabei achando que estava falando sozinho. Mas então, ele cutucou minha costela e eu percebi que era mesmo comigo.

"O que é, Emmet?" – Perguntei ligeiramente irritado. Ele apenas apontou o campo, parecendo incrédulo. Eu bufei e girei meu olhar até encontrar aquela dança ridícula.

Então eu vi.

Tanya estava com uma peruca marrom e tinha uma barriga falsa. Ela andava como se estivesse bêbada e então tropeçou.

Eu escutei vaias e risadas por todo campo.

Eu.nã..merda.

"Cara, o que agente faz?" – Emmet perguntou. Em qualquer outra situação eu me irritaria pela repetição da palavra "cara", mas naquele momento eu estava irritado demais para isso. Eu senti meu sangue ferver e a minha vontade era espancar aquela imbecil. Eu olhei para Emmet e ele entendeu o que eu queria. Em questão de segundos, nós dois corremos para dentro do campo.

"Qual é o seu problema, Denali?" – Emmet perguntou antes que chegássemos até elas. Mas eu não iria ser tão compassivo como ele. Eu não parei até chegar a centímetros de Tanya. Minhas mãos formigavam e minha vontade era esmigalhar seu rosto sorridente. Naquele momento, mal me importava o fato de estar na frente de todos.

Quem ela pensava que era afinal?

Eu puxei a ridícula peruca, revelando seus fios loiros. Ela arregalou os olhos para mim, provavelmente não esperava por aquilo. Eu joguei a peruca no chão e cheguei a milímetros dela.

"Sua vagabunda mal amada, da próxima vez que você tentar parodiar alguém dessa escola, faça sobre você mesma. Eu te ajudo a trazer o corrimão pra você se esfregar em cima."

Quando eu fechei a boca novamente, eu estava quase arrependido. É claro que eu havia sido estupidamente grosso, mas o que ela fez foi muito pior. Eu dei as costas para ela, revoltado demais para continuar a olhar seu rosto.

Eu estava cansado daquilo.

Eu estava cansado de ver Bella sofrer por algo que ela não tinha culpa. Por algo que somente _eu _tinha culpa. Eu fui um canalha com ela por todo o tempo e tudo que eu via era ela se ferrar no meu lugar.

Não daquela vez.

Eu estava prestes a gritar para a escola inteira, quando escutei sua voz.

"EDWARD, NÃO!"

Eu procurei ela e assim que a achei – tentando correr, mesmo com a imensa barriga que despencava na sua frente – eu fiquei sem fala.

"Eu não me importo!" - ela continuou, - "Você não precisa me defender!"

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Ela não se importava? Ela havia mesmo visto o que tinha acabado de acontecer?

Ela finalmente chegou perto o bastante, e eu pude falar.

"Bella, essa imbecil estava..."

Mas então ela parou na minha frente, a respiração difícil e as bochechas coradas, e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

"Eu sei o que ela fez. Eu vi. Mas esse é o seu jogo e isso foi uma maneira dela se vingar de mim. Por favor, não faça nada que possa te prejudicar. Jogue esse jogo... E o ganhe."

Eu abri a boca para falar algo, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Quando ela falou aquilo, tudo na minha cabeça se voltou para a forma como ela estava lidando.

Eu era um fracassado que a fazia ter os piores momentos de sua vida e ela estava pensando no meu bem.

"Bella..." – Eu disse, mas mais pareceu um gemido. Ela sorriu para mim e, de repente, o mundo parecia bem mais simples.

"Só... Vença esse jogo idiota."

Eu ainda tentei pensar em algo, mas só então percebi que não adiantaria. Suspirei e assenti, e ela deu um passo para trás, pronta para sair do meio do campo.

"Eu não acredito que você é mesmo o pai do bebê dela, Edward!" – A voz fina e chorosa de Tanya gritou. Eu senti a raiva voltar ao meu corpo. Ela nunca desistiria?

Eu olhei para trás e disse, com a voz mais calma que consegui:

"Ela é muito melhor do que você."

E eu tinha certeza que era.

Raios, eu estava ainda mais pilhado do que antes. Andei até os outros jogadores, eu tinha um jogo a vencer.

Eu ainda olhei para trás e vi Emmet ajudando Bella a ir se sentar. Eu sorri sozinho.

Eu iria vencer... Por ela.

Porque ela era a única que realmente importava.

* * *

Eu olhei para meu treinador e ele sorria, acenando freneticamente para mim.

Puta que pariu. Nós havíamos vencido!

Meu corpo inteiro tremeu de felicidade. E eu sabia exatamente com quem eu queria comemorar.

Meus olhos varreram o estágio até que eu encontrasse Bella. Ela perguntava alguma coisa para o treinador, que parecia que estava conversando com uma óvni. Sem perder mais tempo, eu corri para ela.

Talvez fosse culpa da adrenalina. Ela guiava meu corpo de uma forma inexplicável. Mas, quando eu segurei Bella em meus braços e a rodopiei, eu tinha certeza que era exatamente aquilo que eu queria fazer.

Eu olhei para a barriga dela e aquilo, estranhamente, me fez ficar ainda mais feliz. Eu queria colocá-la no chão e conversar com a minha filha, sobre como o jogo havia sido perfeito e como eu queria que ela já estivesse aqui.

Mas os gritos ao redor eram muito altos, então eu fiz a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça: Beijei sua barriga.

Eu levantei meus olhos e Bella me olhava parecendo surpresa.

"Obrigado!" – Eu disse sinceramente, esperando que ela entendesse o quanto eu estava feliz. Sua expressão se suavizou e eu a coloquei no chão, logo depois de mais uma rodopiada.

Assim que eu senti outros braços me puxarem, eu quis voltar para Bella. Eu sabia que ela estava feliz por mim.

Verdadeiramente feliz.

E, eu nunca havia percebido como era somente aquilo que realmente importava.


	7. E só agora eu entendi

**Extra 7: E só agora eu entendi**

Ninguém espera que mulheres entrem em trabalho de parto no dia de natal.

E ela não havia nem completado os nove meses.

Mas quando eu vi os olhos de Bella perderem o foco e ela soltar um guincho de dor, eu senti meu coração congelar dentro do peito.

Infelizmente, esse sentimento continuou quando Carlisle disse aquela frase.

"Ela está entrando em trabalho de parto."

Tum, Tum, Tum.

Minha cabeça latejava e eu não conseguia entender muito bem a dimensão daquilo. Quero dizer, eu era o pai. Eu devia estar sentindo alguma coisa. Mas, ao invés disso, eu só escutava as batidas fortes do meu coração e mais nada. Eu via o rosto da Bella se desfigurar totalmente numa careta de dor e eu ainda estava ali, totalmente ileso.

Todos nós fomos para o hospital com ela. E eu não podia deixar de perceber que todos pareciam saber exatamente o que fazer, menos eu.

Até Emmet parecia mais situado do que eu.

Eu a vi sendo levada para um quarto e apenas me encostei na parede da sala de espera. Depois de um tempo, os gritos dela pararam.

O bebê já havia nascido?

Eu olhei para o meu relógio e vi que não fazia nem uma hora.

Então eu percebi que não fazia a menor idéia de quanto tempo isso levava.

"Mãe?" – Perguntei baixinho. Esme olhou para mim e se levantou, me puxando. Eu deixei.

Nós só paramos na lanchonete. Eu vi quando ela pediu lanches para nós e me deu uma caneca bem cheia de café.

Eu odiava café.

"Não me importo que você odeia café." – Ela disse assim que eu conclui meu pensamento, - "Você vai precisar ficar bem acordado."

Eu dei uma risada nervosa.

"Como se eu fosse conseguir dormir!"

Ela sorriu para mim, mas eu não achei graça alguma na minha frase.

Eu nunca havia me sentido tão... Incapaz.

"Tudo bem. Então coma e tome seu café."

"Porque ela parou de gritar?" – Perguntei, ignorando sua ordem.

"Você preferia que ela gritasse?"

Eu mordi o lábio inferior.

"Não, mas não é normal gritar?"

E, novamente, lá estava eu enquadrando Bella nas características de pessoas normais.

"Na verdade, depois de um tempo você percebe que gritar não adianta em nada. Ficar calada é melhor."

"Sofrer em silêncio?" – Perguntei confuso e preocupado.

"Edward, coma."

Eu olhei para o meu lanche e depois voltei a olhar para minha mãe.

"E se... Eu falar que eu estou..."

Eu não consegui concluir a frase. Durante todo o tempo que minha mãe sabia da gravidez de Bella, eu não tive coragem de falar para ela que eu estava apavorado. Eu sempre acreditei que ela fosse querer me matar, mas ela ficou feliz. E foi exatamente por isso que eu ficava envergonhado de me abrir com ela.

"Apavorado?"

Eu a olhei confuso. Ela sabia?

Ela não esperou minha resposta.

"Edward, não importa quantos anos você tem. Todos ficam apavorados. Todo mundo."

"Eu... Não sei o que fazer. Eu não posso fazer nada pra ajudá-la?"

"Bem, ter o bebê por ela seria ótimo, mas eu acho que não."

Eu me remexi desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

"Eu gostaria de estar lá com ela."

Esme pegou o sanduiche e enfiou-o na minha boca. Eu cuspi irritado.

"Você está tendo um filho, mas eu estou tentando cuidar do meu aqui, ok? Dá pra comer?"

Eu rolei os olhos e comecei a comer o maldito sanduíche.

"E quanto à estar com ela... Bem, se ela te chamar você pode entrar, mas os sentimentos das mulheres nessas horas são muito confusos. Então, eu devo te falar que não vai ser tão estranho se ela preferir não olhar para cara da pessoa que está fazendo ela passar por isso."

Eu assenti fracamente.

"EDWARD?" – A voz de Renée soou pela lanchonete. Eu me levantei bem a tempo de vê-la correndo em minha direção.

"O que aconteceu?" – Perguntei alarmado.

"Bella quer te ver!" – Ela disse e eu me senti imediatamente bem por isso.

Ainda dei uma última olhada em minha mãe só para ver ela sorrindo para mim.

Depois, eu corri com Renée até o quarto de Bella.

---------------

A forma como Bella disse que nunca mais iria transar na vida, me fez pensar que talvez eu tivesse feito uma merda muito maior do que achava no inicio.

Quero dizer, ela parecia realmente estar certa disso.

Eu deixei ela esmagar minha mão, sem dizer nada. Na verdade, eu estava um pouco estático. Eu não sei se conseguiria reclamar nem que quisesse.

Eu sentia minha mão dormente quando a enfermeira falou que iriam levá-la para o centro cirúrgico.

E quando ela disse que me queria como acompanhante, eu senti meu corpo encher de alegria.

"Quando eu contar três você tem que empurrar bem forte, Bella!" – O médico gritou, - "Um, dois... TRÊS!"

Eu olhei para a expressão compenetrada de Bella. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como ela estava sendo forte.

"Isso, só mais um pouco!"

"Eu não vou conseguir." – Ela falou com dificuldade. Eu não podia deixá-la pensar isso. Apertei suas mãos e olhei fixamente em seus olhos.

"O quanto você quer ver nossa filha?" – Perguntei sem saber se isso era o certo.

"Muito, mas..."

Isso.

"Então você sabe que vai conseguir."

Eu vi um lampejo de entendimento passar por seus olhos e soube que dessa vez ela iria ir até o final. Ela respirou fundo e trincou os dentes.

Não muito tempo depois disso, nós dois escutamos.

E então eu entrei em um transe tão forte que nunca pensei que fosse capaz.

Tudo que eu escutava era o choro estridente e perfeitamente lindo. Então eu fiquei nervoso.

Teria ela algum problema? Todos os dedos dos pés, das mãos?

Uma preocupação gigantesca invadiu meu ser e eu não conseguia me mexer. Naquele momento, tudo que eu podia pensar era: "Que ela tenha saúde, que ela tenha saúde, que ela tenha saúde."

Eu sabia que eu trocaria a minha própria saúde por isso.

"Pegue ela!" – Bella gritou e só isso me tirou do meu transe. Eu assenti, larguei sua mão calmamente e andei até o médico.

E eu mal vi o rosto do médico. Todo meu ser estava olhando para o pacote que ele me entregava.

Eu a peguei desajeitado e a primeira coisa que vi foram suas bochechas vermelhas.

"Parabéns, ela é perfeitamente saudável." – O médico disse e eu senti como se nada pudesse ser melhor que isso.

No mundo inteiro.

Eu andei até Bella e me ajoelhei para mostrá-la a ela. Ela começou a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

"Ela é linda." – Disse e percebi que minha voz estava embargada. Eu estava chorando.

Quando eu disse que achava que havia feito uma merda gigantesca com Bella, eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse estar tão enganado.

Eu daria tudo por isso.

Eu arriscaria toda a minha vida por elas.

**Nota da Autora**

**Oi queridas, obrigada pelas reviews. Faltam mais três extras e logo em seguida eu vou começar a postar a continuação de "ALGO MAIS QUE NOVE MESES", que se chamará "POR TODA MINHA VIDA".**

**Desculpem a pressa. Amo os comentários de vocês!**


	8. Juntos

**Nota: Muitos perguntaram se haveria esse extra. Então aqui está! É o da sala de música, e, antes que perguntem: Sim, foi inspirado no filme "Uma Linda Mulher".**

**Extra Oito: Juntos**

Eu abri a porta e ao ver Bella sentada completamente encolhida, o rosto vermelho e a boca perfeitamente apertada em um bico, eu me senti um lixo.

Eu andei até o mais rápido que pude e tão logo eu cheguei, ela esticou os braços e jogou todo seu peso em cima de mim, escondendo o rosto no meu peito enquanto eu sentia as lágrimas encharcarem minha blusa. Eu respirei fundo e comecei a enrolar os dedos entre seus cabelos, tentando amenizar um pouco a dor que ela sentia.

"Eu repeti..." – Ela murmurou. Eu apenas assenti, pois já sabia disso. A escola inteira fez questão de me comunicar, como o bando de abutres sem coração que eram.

"Shh..."

Eu não sabia o que falar. Afinal, o que eu falaria?

Eu sabia que eu deveria ter dado mais apoio à Bella. Talvez, se eu tivesse sido um pouco menos idiota, ela teria conseguido.

Enquanto eu me martirizava por isso, ela levantou seu rosto e me olhou fixamente.

"Você tem a chave da sala de música?" – Ela perguntou e de repente eu entendi o que ela queria.

Eu tocaria para ela. Se isso a fizesse se sentir melhor, eu tocaria para sempre.

----------

Assim que nós chegamos, eu me sentei ao piano e ela se acomodou ao meu lado. Era incrível como eu parecia tocar tão melhor se Bella estivesse por perto.

"Você toca tão bem..." – Ela disse baixinho. Eu sorri.

"Eu já falei que isso se deve ao fato de ter minha inspiração ao meu lado."

Pelo canto dos olhos, eu vi enquanto suas bochechas coravam e aquilo me deu um prazer inexplicável. Eu adorava vê-la corar.

"Sim, você realmente disse. E desde lá eu não entendi muito bem."

Agora eu não pude mais me conter. Virei meu rosto para ela, sorrindo ampliamente.

"Eu fiz essa música pensando em você, Bella." – Disse. Minha voz saiu um pouco tímida, eu tinha certeza, porque aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que eu compartilhava. Mas era Bella ali, então eu simplesmente tinha que falar.

A verdade é que desde que eu decidi tocar piano, eu treinava pensando em Bella. Tudo nela era minha inspiração, desde sua pele alva brilhando no sol até seus sorrisos tímidos. Então, enquanto eu ia crescendo, eu ia compondo pedaços dessa música. E foi no dia seguinte ao meu primeiro contato físico com Bella que eu consegui, por fim, finalizá-la.

"Em mim?"

Eu assenti.

"No dia que eu fiquei com você pela primeira vez." – Resolvi exemplificar.

Ela sorriu.

"Você fez essa música pensando em nós, então?"

Eu deveria dizer que não, que eu havia feito a música pensando apenas nela, mas, de repente, eu percebi que, no fundo, eu havia pensado em mim também. Em nós.

Contrariando todos os meus devaneios, Bella ergueu sua mão e deixou seus dedos traçarem um caminho pelo meu antebraço. Eu senti a pressão se acumular no meu baixo ventre e fechei os olhos, tentando me controlar.

"Essa é a nossa música." – Ela disse.

"Sua música. Eu fiz ela pra você."

Ela sorriu e se levantou. Incapaz de deixar de admirá-la, eu segui seus passos com os olhos.

"E você pode continuar tocando mesmo fazendo outras coisas?" – Ela perguntou e sua voz saiu tão baixa e rouca que eu tive que morder a minha própria língua para desviar a atenção de meu corpo.

"Tecnicamente." – Falei.

Então ela andou até a janela e a fechou. Eu engoli em seco, pois eu já não poderia esconder a tensão sexual que meu corpo emitia, nem que eu quisesse.

Então, quando ela finalmente parou em um local parcialmente iluminado onde eu poderia vê-la da cabeça aos pés, ela sorriu para mim e eu perdi uma nota sem querer.

"Esse é o meu presente." – Ela disse.

E então, como se eu já não estivesse em uma situação critica o bastante, ela começou a desabotoar os botões de seu uniforme... Lentamente.

Aos poucos, ela foi se despindo completamente. Eu já não conseguia prestar atenção em minhas próprias mãos e sabia que só continuava tocando porque meu cérebro já havia armazenado as notas.

"Como uma inspiração viva..." – Ela disse por fim, deixando a saia cair.

Eu prendi minha respiração, sentindo meu corpo inteiro tenso.

Ela andou até mim e parou a centímetros. Colocou as mãos em meus ombros e eu não pude evitar perder mais duas ou três notas.

"Toque para mim, Edward."

Merda. Eu estava perdido.

Bella sentou-se ao meu lado, completamente nua, e beijou meu pescoço. Eu tremi sob seu toque.

"Me faça esquecer." – Ela pediu sedutoramente.

Então, eu não pude mais me controlar. Eu sabia que todo meu corpo estava pensando em Bella e tocar estava ficando complicado. Eu simplesmente parei de tocar e só percebi quando a música ficou desconexa. Eu logo voltei da parte em que parei... Não agüentando mais, eu apertei meus olhos bem fechados.

Sorrateiramente, ela passou por baixo de meus braços e quando eu a senti sentando em meu colo, sua pele quente e deliciosa, eu tive que prender vários gemidos em minha garganta.

"Abra os olhos, Edward."

Eu obedeci e no segundo seguinte Bella estava me beijando.

Eu realmente tentei continuar a tocar. Mas Bella estava ali, sentada em meu colo, me beijando, enquanto eu deixava minha mente vagar para o prazer absoluto.

Ela abriu minha blusa e eu arfei em sua boca, completamente extasiado.

"Edward..." – Ela murmurou e quando eu abri os olhos, eu esperei por tudo, menos pelo que veio a seguir.

"Eu amo você."

Eu perdi uma sequência tão grande de notas que eu mesmo me surpreendi. Mas aquilo não era algo a se pensar, era algo a se sentir.

Bella me amava.

Eu deixei o teclado e pressionei suas costas, tentando mostrar o quanto eu estava feliz com sua declaração. O quanto eu me sentia bem... O quanto eu me sentia vivo.

"Bella..." – Eu murmurei e senti que ela podia entender que o que eu tinha a dizer não poderia ser posto em palavras..

Eu a levantei e a sentei sobre as teclas do piano, fazendo uma música totalmente nova e maravilhosa enquanto nossos corpos se chocavam de forma descoordenada e impulsiva.

Eu a queria.

Eu queria cada pedaço de Bella, não só hoje, mas para sempre. Eu a amava e aquele sentimento martelava no meu peito, de uma forma que eu nunca pude entender.

Eu tirei uma das minhas mãos dela, e enfiei-a no meu bolso, procurando o preservativo que Emmet havia me dado essa manhã.

Coincidência ou não...

Eu o entreguei a Bella e ela o olhou confusa. Eu sorri e voltei a atacar todo seu rosto e pescoço com meus beijos.

"Sem mais filhos... Por enquanto." – Disse em meio a um sorriso.

Ela rasgou o pacote e quando ela finalmente tocou em minha ereção pulsante, eu deixei vários gemidos sucessivos escaparem de meus lábios.

Eu estava ali e ela também. Nós dois nos amávamos e estávamos sendo completamente sinceros. Cada segundo foi importante. Cada segundo sempre seria importante... Desde que fosse com ela.

O que ocorreu em seguida, não era mais do que uma conseqüência para o nosso amor. Uma maneira de nos sentirmos unidos no sentido romântico da palavra. Eu não queria fazer sexo com Bella, nem transar... Eu queria amá-la... Cada pedaço com a mesma importância do que o todo.

Porque eu era dela há muito tempo.

E ela, finalmente, minha.

**Nota da Autora**

**Espero que gostem. ESPERANDO PELOS COMENTÁRIOS DE VOCÊS!**

**=D**


	9. Eu sou seu pai?

**Extra Nove – Eu sou seu pai?**

Enquanto eu sentia a consciência voltando a mim, eu pude perceber o quanto eu estava desconfortável. Mas foi só quando eu finalmente abri os olhos, que eu me lembrei que estava na cadeira do quarto de Bella.

Eu olhei para a janela e vi que ainda era madrugada. Me levantei e mal contive um bocejo. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, tentando encontrar algo no breu do quarto.

Então, quando finalmente meus olhos se acostumaram com a luz, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi Bella.

Ela estava deitada em sua cama, parecendo totalmente acabada. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e sua boca pendia levemente entreaberta, os lábios cheios apontando em minha direção.

Merda, merda, merda.

Porque é que eu estava pensando em como os lábios dela eram bonitos nessa hora? Quero dizer, devia ser quatro da manhã. Eu esfreguei o rosto e girei.

Só para ver o berço de Lilly.

Andei até ela e me debrucei, passando os olhos pelo contorno minúsculo do corpinho dela.

Eu quase ri com isso.

Tão pequena... E minha filha.

Mordi os lábios e estiquei a mão, só para parar no meio do caminho. Eu podia tocá-la? Isso não iria acordá-la? Puxei a mão de volta e continuei a olhá-la.

O rostinho rechonchudo dela parecia tão calmo. Uma paz de espírito de apoderou de mim de repente, enquanto eu notava o quanto era bom apenas olhá-la. Os fiapos de cabelo escuro, as mãozinhas pequenininhas apertadas em punhos, os joelhos dobrados e a barriga redonda e gostosa à minha mercê.

E eu quase me assustei com esse pensamento.

Barriga gostosa? Porque raios eu estava pensando tudo isso essa noite? Mas, quando eu olhei de novo para a forma tão redondinha da barriga dela, eu não pude pensar em outra palavra para definir o que eu sentia.

Não era o gostosa no sentido sexual da palavra, muito longe disso. Era algo inexplicável, algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Seu corpinho inteiro era digno de ser admirado por horas e horas, seu rostinho, a serenidade que ela emanava.

Eu tive que me controlar para não acordá-la, só para ver seus olhinhos faiscando na minha direção enquanto eu a abraçava e apertava contra mim.

"Nhé,"

Aquele som me despertou de meus devaneios. Eu olhei para Lilly e, parecendo atender aos meus desejos, ela estava me olhando também. Eu sorri e estiquei minhas mãos, pronto para trazê-la para o meu colo.

"Ei, bebê..." – Eu falei com uma voz ligeiramente mais manhosa do que de costume. – "Você acordou, foi?"

Ele entortou a boca e, segundos depois, soltou um bocejo, mostrando sua gengiva sem nenhum dente. Eu sorri bobamente e a apertei contra mim, sentindo-me completamente pleno e completo ao fazer isso.

"Nhé..." – Ela grunhiu novamente e eu olhei em seus olhinhos.

"O que foi?"

Mas antes que eu pudesse se quer esperar uma resposta, ela espalmou as mãozinhas no meu peito e deitou sua cabeça ali, fechando os olhinhos. Eu sorri sozinho, enquanto a sentia adormecer em meus braços.

Lentamente, eu andei até a cadeira e me sentei novamente.

"Filha..." – Murmurei baixinho, apreciando a forma como aquela palavra saia da minha boca, - "Minha filha..."

Quando eu vi Lilly pela primeira vez, eu realmente achei que poderia fazer tudo dar certo. Que tudo seria fácil e descomplicado. Mas não era bem assim.

Eu continuava sendo o mesmo Edward, a paternidade não mudara os meus conceitos perante a vida.

O que mudou foi que, instantaneamente, após ver seu rostinho e escutar o som do seu riso, eu me tornei totalmente dependente de Lilly. Eu pensava nela a cada segundo do meu dia, e apesar de aquilo parecer a coisa mais aterrorizante para um cara de dezoito anos, eu não me sentia mal pór isso.

Não importa o quanto ter tido a Lilly tão cedo prejudicará minha vida. Eu não a trocaria por nada nessa mundo. E, ao olhar para Bella, que ressonava na cama, eu notei que ela sorria.

E eu tive a ligeira impressão de que ela se sentia da mesma maneira.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, pronto para cair no sono outra vez. Então, antes de fazer isso, tive que deixar minha mente vencer e acabei colocando Lilly no berço, que era muito mais seguro do que meus braços enquanto eu dormia. Quando voltei para a cadeira de balanço, me senti extremamente vazio.

Mas dessa vez eu sabia o porquê.

**Nota da Autora**

**Obrigada pelos comentários! Significam muito mesmo! ;)**

**Amanhã é o último extra!**


	10. A decisão

**Extra Dez: A decisão**

Respirei fundo enquanto andava até minha casa. O sol já estava se pondo e a chuva fraca que caia sobre Forks não me incomodava.

Abri a porta e andei até a sala, já escutando as vozes da minha família. Ao chegar, eu finalmente pude ver a cena que se desenrolava sem mim no recinto:

Esme, minha adorável e enérgica mãe, conversava animadamente com Lilly, minha pequena filha de cinco meses de idade. Eu sorri amplamente ao olhar para Lilly. Ela estava vestida com um macacão roxo berrante e isso contrastava ridiculamente com sua pele branca. Apesar disso, eu não podia deixar de achá-la a coisa mais linda de todo o universo.

"Edward? O que você está fazendo aí parado?" – Aquela voz doce e conhecida me tirou de meus devaneios. Eu girei os olhos e encontrei Bella perto de mim. Ela sorria e parecia um pouco confusa.

Suspirei, dando uma rápida passada de olhos por seu corpo. Ela estava tão linda como sempre: Os seios fartos da gravidez estavam cobertos por sua blusa branca de fivelas. Aquela que ela sempre usava e adorava.

Ela andou até mim e me deu um meio abraço, ao qual eu retribui calorosamente.

"Hey, Brow." – Emmet interrompeu se levantando do sofá onde ele estava deitado comendo um pote de pipocas. – "Você recebeu?"

A saliva entalou na minha garganta. Eu estive tão ocupado tentando esquecer disso, que mal me lembrei que Emmet também deveria ter recebido alguma.

Era mesmo a época.

As cartas de admissão das faculdades.

"Recebeu o que?" – Bella perguntou, olhando de Emmet para mim repetidamente.

"Nada." – Desconversei, puxando-a até minha mãe e Lilly. Eu sentei ao lado dela e, imediatamente, Lilly sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta e a peguei, me sentindo bem melhor.

"Oi filha." – Saudei, brincando com seus cachos. Ela riu gostosamente e eu pude ver que Bella, encostada no braço do sofá, ria da cena.

"Isso é uma injustiça." – Emmet resmungou, - "Ela nunca faz isso comigo."

"Isso o que?" – Esme perguntou.

Emmet deu de ombros.

"Você sabe, isso que ela faz quando o Edward chega."

Bella riu alto.

"Claro, o fato dela querer pular no colo dele sempre que o vê. Eu também me sinto excluída às vezes."

Eu não entendia do que eles estavam falando. Lilly tinha cinco meses, ela não pulava no colo dos outros. Além do mais, era eu quem tinha ciúmes deles. Ela sempre fazia as melhores coisas no colo dos outros.

Olhei para o rostinho rechonchudo dela e juntei as sobrancelhas. Em resposta, ela ergueu a mãozinha e apertou meu lábio inferior, rindo logo em seguida. Eu abri a boca e fingi morder seus dedinhos, o que só fez com que ela gargalhasse ainda mais.

"Ta vendo?" – Emmet disse, - "É como se você fosse o bozo. E morder os dedinhos dela nem é tão engraçado. Eu passo o dia inteiro fazendo caretas pra ela só dar uma risadinha ou outra."

Agora foi a minha vez de rir. Emmet era ridiculamente carente.

Olhei para onde Bella estava, mas não a vi.

"Mãe, cadê a Bella?"

Esme, que estava ao telefone, olhou para mim surpresa. Então, ela deu de ombros, demonstrando que não sabia.

Eu me levantei, com Lilly perfeitamente presa em meus braços, e andei até o corredor, tentando ver se achava Bella.

Talvez ela estivesse no banheiro ou coisa assim.

"Eddie?"

Soltei um suspiro e levantei meus olhos, para encontrar a única pessoa no universo que me chamava daquela forma.

"O que foi, Emmet?"

Ele sorriu e entrou no meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Meu irmão andou até onde eu estava sentado e começou a tirar um pó inexistente da mesa de leitura.

"Bom, eu sinto muito por ter falado aquilo na sala, cara."

Dei de ombros.

"Tudo bem."

Ele suspirou.

"Mas você recebeu, não recebeu?"

Eu não olhei para ele ao responder. Meu irmão, melhor do que ninguém, sabia o quanto eu desejei ser aceito nessa universidade. Eu não poderia olhar para ele e dizer que estava feliz em recusar.

"Sim."

Ele pegou um dos meus livros e começou a folheá-los.

"Cara..."

"Eu não vou."

"Eu imaginei que não."

Esfreguei os olhos, recostando minhas costas na cadeira. Emmet colocou a mão em meu ombro e deu alguns tapinhas no local.

"Cara, você está certo. Você tem uma filha e uma mulher agora."

Eu assenti, não tendo muito animo para responder à ele. Em seguida, ele saiu do quarto.

E eu fiquei ali.

Desnorteado.

----------

No dia seguinte, o chefe Swan veio nos fazer uma visita. Ou visitar a Lilly, pra ser sincero. Era engraçado ver como ele tentava a todo custo se fazer de forte e destemido, mas nós podíamos ouvir claramente quando ele a chamava de minha jóinha.

Eu estava tocando minha música favorita no piano quando senti Bella apertar meus ombros. Eu sorri e recostei minha cabeça em seu tórax.

"Está tudo bem?" – Perguntei confuso, pois ela mal havia falado comigo desde ontem. Ela suspirou e apertou meus ombros com mais força. Imediatamente, eu finalizei a música, girando meu corpo e olhando para Bella.

Ela mordia os lábios com força e parecia preocupada. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Ela queria falar algo comigo e não sabia por onde começar.

"O que acha de ir dar uma volta comigo?" – Tentei. Ela assentiu e então, dez minutos depois, nós estávamos nos jardins. Eu percebi que, quando ela cruzou os braços, era sinal de que ela estava pronta para falar.

"O que houve, Bella?"

Ela suspirou, olhando fixamente nos meus olhos.

"Eu..." – Começou, e sua voz estava baixa, - "Eu sei que não devia ter feito isso, mas..."

Então ela puxou algo de dentro do bolso. Eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida quando reconheci o papel pardo da carta de aceitação da faculdade em Londres.

Ergui minhas mãos instintivamente, para pegar o papel.

"Conversei com Emmet. Ele me disse que isso é o que você sempre quis."

Oh, não.

Não, não, não. Ela não ia fazer isso.

Eu percorri a distancia que nos separava rapidamente, apertando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Ela parecia desolada.

"Não. Nem pense nisso, Isabella. O que eu sempre quis foi você. E Lilly. Nada mais."

Ela riu e rolou os olhos.

"Ok, então você vai abdicar de todo seu futuro por causa de nós?"

Do que ela estava falando?

"O meu futuro é vocês."

Ela deu um passo para trás e minhas mãos caíram molemente ao lado do meu corpo.

"Eu não queria isso. E você também não, Edward. Não tente fingir que isso é o que você sonhou, porque nós dois sabemos que não é."

Eu queria deixar ela falando sozinha. Eu realmente queria. Eu não estava nem um pouco interessado em ouvi-la dizendo que eu deveria ir para essa faculdade, porque ela ficava do outro lado do Atlântico. E isso estava fora de questão.

"Bella, por favor. Esqueça seu altruísmo exacerbado e volte à nossa realidade."

Ela deixou os lábios caírem em surpresa.

"Não é altruísmo! Eu só gostaria de poder dormir e saber que um de nós fez o que realmente queria."

Eu andei até ela novamente e a puxei para um abraço. Felizmente, ela me abraçou de volta.

"Nós podemos fazer faculdade depois que Lilly crescer."

"Eu não quero depender dos seus pais para sempre."

"Você não precisa. Eu vou arrumar um trabalho, Bella. Tudo vai dar certo."

Ela se afastou e eu percebi que ela estava chorando.

"Edward, eu quero que você vá."

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

"Isso não é uma opção."

Ela parecia irritada agora, pois suas sobrancelhas se uniram e seus lábios formaram um perfeito bico.

"Porque não?"

"Porque eu quero ficar aqui. Com vocês."

Ela mordeu os lábios temerosa.

"Nós poderíamos ir com você."

Eu a olhei confuso. Ir para Londres? Eu, ela e Lilly?

De repente, aquela pareceu uma alternativa.

Uma ótima alternativa.

Bella deve ter percebido o sorriso que brotou em meus lábios, pois no segundo seguinte, ela sorria também e me beijava.

Talvez tudo se acertasse agora.

_**Fim**_

**Nota da Autora**

**E esse é o último EXTRA. Esse sim é o verdadeiro FIM de "Algo Mais Que Nove Meses", uma estória que surgiu completamente do nada na minha cabeça e que me encantou completamente. Eu espero que tenha encantado à vocês também.**

**Eu agradeço por cada review que vocês me deixaram. Cada palavra de carinho é MUITO! E, por favor, eu peço que futuras leitoras não deixem de deixar seu comentário, pois é muito importante para mim.**

**Agora, como todas já devem saber, haverá a continuação. Se chamará "****POR TODA MINHA VIDA"**** e eu espero toooooooodo mundo lá! **

**O endereço da fic é: /s/5533133/1/Por_Toda_Minha_Vida**

**Com fanfiction . net na frente, claro. Ou, é só vocês irem até meu perfil e acessarem.**

**Beijos! E MUITO OBRIGADA!**


End file.
